1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hand tool for cutting pipes and, in particular, to an improved structure of the cutting tool.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional pipe cutting tool. By turning a knob 51, a rolling blade 52 moves toward two rollers 53 to hold a pipe 54. As one keeps turning the knob 51, the rolling blade 52 then exerts a force and cuts through the pipe 54.
However, the rollers 53 are fixed on one side of the cutting tool in this conventional structure. Therefore, it provides only one holding position that cannot be fine-tuned by the user according to the size of the pipe 54 or the magnitude of the imposed force. Such a holding effect is not perfect. When the rolling blade 52 and the two rollers 53 cannot accurately hold and position the pipe 54, it becomes harder for cutting. More dangerously, the pipe 54 may slip out of the rolling blade 52 and the two rollers 53.